


Polygrump u up

by Sympathy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Ninja Ship Party, Polygrumps, Steam Train (Game Grumps)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sympathy/pseuds/Sympathy
Summary: Just a bunch of ficlets for polygrumps stuff. Warning for possible nsfw n stuff. Requests are very much open. hmu at rated-pg on Tumblr.





	1. Soulmates (arin/suzy/dan) - G

Arin Hanson was never a hardcore soulmate believer. When it came to the topic, he was just on the fence about it. It was only natural when the only way to find your soulmate was when you woke up one day in their body, and theirs in yours. It had been a farfetched idea in the man’s head, but he wouldn’t dismiss it entirely. After all, it had happened to his friend Ross back in college. They’d shared a dorm and one day he just wasn’t himself. Several confusing hours later and Ross had found his girlfriend- now wife- by the name of Holly Conrad. It helped calm any doubt he had in the world, but it was still nerve wracking. You never knew when the switch would happen- you could be in your 20s or even in your 70s before it happens- but most cases always happened after the age of 16. It was very rare that switching happened before then, but it could happen. Luckily for Arin, it hadn’t happened yet. But if there was one thing he was absolutely sure about, it was that Suzy Berhow was his soulmate.

He didn’t need to have a body switch to know that woman was the one for him. She completed him and was there to calm him down whenever he got into any of his moods. He made her laugh and imagining life without her was impossible. Only after a few months of dating, he had proposed to her and they were to be married within the year. Life couldn’t have been better.  
It was around 9pm. The two had already had dinner and were entangled in each other’s arms in their bed, talking about life and such. The couple had been quietly going back and forth about the possibility of getting a cat or two for a good hour until they decided to call it a night, sharing a kiss and snuggling into the sheets.

Arin woke up, meeting darkness as he opened his eyes. It must’ve only been a few hours considering how dark it still was. He could feel Suzy fast asleep next to him, an arm draped around his middle. Half-asleep, he quietly shimmied out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He barely registered the pain as he bumped into a few doorframes, struggling more with how weird his body felt. But he made it to the bathroom and flicked on the light. Immediately he scowled and closed his eyes. Too bright. He felt around for the sink and splashed a bit of water on his face. When he looked up into the mirror, his blood ran ice cold.

Staring back at him was a man with tired brown eyes and a cloud of dark hair.


	2. Rest Easy (dan/barry) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally wrote this like 5 minutes ago. No revision bc I'm tired and lazy and wanted to get this out of the way. Always get enough sleep kids or else you might fall asleep in class and look stupid. aka. me. Don't be me.

“So, make sure you keep… um, keep this all up in your noggins for the next exam. Because if- i-i-if you fail… I’ll have- I’ll be forced to go- uh- to- um- the fridge and get myself a sandwich…” The teacher trailed, marker spiraling downwards on the whiteboard, which was covered in about 1/3 review problems and 2/3 bullshit scribbles. “…and that’s a fate worse than... two sandwiches…”

Dan was not okay to say the least. He had been busting his ass for a full week running on very little sleep. But it would be totally worth it. He and Brian had really outdone themselves for their next album but the repercussions of work hadn’t kicked in until just the night before now. All of Dan’s adrenaline had been sapped away from him and as he stood there in front of a rather concerned looking class of kids, all he could think about was how awesome it would be if he could just have a sandwich or something right about now. Maybe something with chicken in it? Or something green? Maybe a pepper or two, just to give it a kick. If it was possible to get a rockin’ boner over a sandwich, there was no doubt Dan would’ve had one. 

His face was smushed against the whiteboard now, his right cheek probably covered in marker smears the way it dragged with his wobbling. The math teacher was totally out of it, eyes half-lidded and mouth babbling incoherent nonsense. Almost all of the students were chattering amongst themselves, talking in hushed tones about the man. Should they stay? Should they leave? Should someone call the front office and get this guy some help? Ultimately, no one did anything but huddle in their little groups for the time being. Fortunately, they wouldn’t have to wait long.

Dan was near to collapsing on the ground when the classroom door opened up and a heavy sigh broke through the low volume. “Why are you here?”

The teacher, now more awake, turned to face a shorter man who looked less than pleased to see him. He flashed a tired smile, arms opening as he stumbled forward to greet him. “Barrryyyyy!”

“It’s Mr. Kramer during office hours, Avidan.” Barry huffed softly, meeting Dan halfway to make sure he didn’t fall flat on his face. Instead, Dan was slumped over his shoulder, pressing all his weight onto him. To this, Barry rolled his eyes and basically dragged the lanky man to the small side office, where he dumped the heavy load onto a couch. How the hell did he get a couch up here? Barry noted that he’d have to ask him about that eventually. There was no way he could’ve been able to drag a two-person couch up a flight of stairs by himself. He let his gaze drift to Dan and gently scolded himself as he melted at the sight. Dan was a mess of limbs on the couch, his frizzy hair covering most of his face. Cute. Barry let himself snap out of his thoughts. Right, the kids.

He made one last check around the room before turning to leave. He hadn’t gone a step when he felt a hand tug at his wrist.

“Thank you… I love you. Bear…” Dan mumbled softly before sinking into the cushions and letting himself drift into a deep sleep. Barry smiled softly at this, unable to resist a quick run of his fingers through Dan’s hair before heading out to take over the class.

“I love you too.”


	3. Frisky (dan/mark) - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super quick n smuty pwp peice of Bangiplier. Might go back and revisit this one day and finish but don’t count on it. :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie look at me finally posting stuff. Anyway check it, my girlf and I started up a bangiplier/polygrumps discord and so far it’s just us. If anyone’s interested, state it in the comments below and I’ll hook you up. <3

Slowly but surely, he’d taken Mark’s cock right down to the hilt, his nose brushing against the curly dark tuft of pubic hair. Mark had watched this with lust fogged eyes, a deep throaty moan escaped his mouth as Dan flicked those deep chocolate eyes up to meet his own gaze and it took every ounce of his willpower to stop himself from cumming right there. Whether or not he could hold out was the real issue. “Fuck— Dan—“ he grunted, reaching a hand down to tangle a hand into Leigh’s curls. The singer, now adjusted to Mark’s girth, had begun to move— and oh how those pretty lips and hot tongue made the man melt and shiver, absolutely helpless under Dan’s surprisingly skilled mouth. Had he had sex with other men, he wondered? He wouldn’t doubt it. The way his tongue traced the veins along his swollen cock— the near rhythmic bobbing of his head— no he was seasoned. As far as the gamer knew however, Dan had never spoke of male partners before. Who were they? How many men had he ravished or been ravished by? He wanted to pry and ask Leigh but it wasn’t his place, as jealous as he was at the thought of not being the only man to be intimate with him like this. But the thought melted away as quick as it had come. It was hard to focus properly when you were so close to release. A wet stripe up the length of his shaft, a few licks and kisses to his sensitive head, and those fucking piercing eyes staring up at him that practically begged— ‘cum for me, baby.’— that was all it took for Mark to crumble, letting out a drawn out nearly animalistic groan that echoed off of the walls of the room as he came. “Dan! God— oh fuck!” he whined, voice breaking. He was thankful that they had been the only two left at the office tonight what with how loud he was being. Daniel almost too eagerly wrapped his lips around Mark once more, hungrily lapping up every last drop of semen and helping his partner ride out his orgasm with a low pleased hum. It was a few moments of heavy breathing and low spoken words before the singer parted himself from Mark’s thighs and got to his feet. Dan’s own leaking member strained against his tight jeans. Mark noticed this immediately and his soft dick slowly stiffened once more with heated arousal. Hooking a finger into the band of Dan’s jeans, he tugged him right into his lap, wasting no time in unbuttoning the other’s pants and desperately grinding their cocks together. “So eager. You want me that badly?” Dan chuckled through breathy moans, hips rocking to meet Mark’s uneven thrusts. Mark didn’t answer with words and instead tipped his face up to silence him with a heated kiss, only growing more passionate once he dared to let his tongue explore Dan’s more than willing mouth.


End file.
